Server virtualization has lead to the creation of large and dynamic data centers that provide great benefits for users and entities employing the services thereof. Such data centers may comprise a large number of interconnected network nodes. These nodes may contain one or more of a variety of network devices for relaying, combining, directing and otherwise handling information in its transit across the network. These devices may include edge switches, repeaters, routers, bridges, switches and hubs.